onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Saviors
The Saviors are a group of characters featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They début in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History After Jafar starts controlling her father, Jasmine seeks out Aladdin, believing him to be a Savior destined to defeat Jafar and save Agrabah. She tells him that of a weapon known as the Diamond in the Rough that can be found in the Cave of Wonders, which can defeat Jafar. Once they enter the Cave of Wonders, they find what Aladdin believes to be the diamond balanced on a sword. After successfully removing the diamond without unbalancing the sword, Aladdin is shocked when it dissolve in his hands. Suddenly, the cave begins to shake and the pair duck to the ground. When a column begins to fall on them, Aladdin puts his hand up in fear but accidentally fires a blast of magic at the column, destroying it. Satisfied at this outcome, Jasmine explains the fact he can use magic is proof that he is the Diamond in the Rough: the Savior. Aladdin is terrified of his new role, but Jasmine begs him to help before returning to her palace. Once she is gone, Jafar appears with a red bird and tells Aladdin about a part of the Savior's job that Jasmine didn't mention: all Saviors die. To prove his point, he shows Aladdin his future with the red bird's powers. Jafar notes that the future is not set in stone and that the use of the Fates' Shears can remove the fate of the Savior from Aladdin, allowing him to live happily. Aladdin takes the shears, but later decides against using them and defeats Jafar. However, Jafar later teleports the shears to Aladdin, telling him to save them for a rainy day and that he will thank him someday for it. Aladdin later begins experiencing hand tremors and hides away with the Oracle. A man visits to request his help, but the Oracle tries to send him away. Jafar arrives shortly thereafter, disintegrates the man and knocks the Oracle into the wall, before telling Aladdin once more that he will never be happy because of his role as the Savior. Aladdin later uses the shears, freeing himself from his fate but also taking away his magic. During his time in the Land of Untold Stories, Mr. Hyde knew many Saviors, who all suffered the same symptoms and fate of eventual death at the hands of villains. }} }} During Emma's ship ride to Neverland, she steps up as a leader in order to snap Mary Margaret, David, Hook, and Regina out of conflict, and later insists they all need to work together if they hope to find Henry. After Peter Pan tasks Emma with accepting who she truly is, she comes to terms with the orphan she has always been, despite the Savior that she is supposed to be now. When Henry is rescued, Emma and her allies return home, not knowing Pan has followed them into Storybrooke. Pan, having traded bodies with Henry, steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault and recasts the curse, intending to make Storybrooke the new Neverland. As the original Dark Curse caster, Regina is able to stop Pan's curse by undoing her curse, but the cost is everyone who was cursed must return to the Enchanted Forest. Rather than going back with her parents, Emma abides by Regina's last wish and leaves Storybrooke with Henry, with Regina erasing their memories and giving them false ones so they can start a new life together. }} }} Emma learns about Aladdin and that he is also the Savior while interrogating Jasmine, who was arrested for her apparent murder of the Oracle, though she is innocent. Hoping that him still being alive is evidence that she may also be able to escape her fate, Emma begins desperately searching for Aladdin. Jasmine, having never heard that Saviors all die, is heartbroken when she learns the possibility that Aladdin may have been killed long ago, believing it to be her fault as she forced him into being the Savior. After hearing her fears, Henry, Emma's son, starts to worry that Emma's inevitable death is his fault since he was the one who forced her to embrace her role as the Savior. Regina is able to develop a unique spell in the form of a potion that, when ingested by Emma, will lead her to a being with similar magic: Aladdin. However, when they reach a forgotten crypt, they assume that Aladdin has died. Although Emma asks for time alone to accept her fate, Henry returns to apologize for bringing her into this, though Emma insists that it's not his fault. Overhearing their conversation, Aladdin reveals himself and admits that he was hiding because he is ashamed about using the shears to avoid his own death and doesn't want Jasmine to know he ran from his fate. He gives the shears to Emma so that she can also escape her fate, but she encourages him to go to Jasmine and tell her the truth because she could have helped him carry his burden. Emma decides against using the shears, hoping that they can find another way to save her from her fate, but even if they can't, she affirms her decision to accept whatever happens. Despite that Emma entrusted Hook to throw away the shears so she won't be tempted to use them, he keeps them as an alternative for saving Emma's life. Henry, upon finding this out, is furious at Hook for wanting to get rid of Emma's Savior ties and what makes her special. In the end, Hook gets rid of the shears after choosing to believe there is another way to save Emma. While Emma's parents search for a true love sapling to defeat the Evil Queen, Emma becomes frightened of what will happen if their mission fails, but Hook calms her down by reminding her of the story of her parents Snow White and Prince Charming, and how she was born from true love, the most powerful magic that enables her to do anything as a Savior. Later, Emma prepares to attack the Queen by combining powers with Regina, but before she can, her parents arrive to save the townspeople by forfeiting their hearts to the Queen. As the Savior, Emma continues to combat the Queen with Regina's help. They plot to trap her in a enchanted mirror, but the Queen puts them within it instead, although the women eventually escape when Henry breaks them out. Upon learning about Mr. Gold's plans for Belle's unborn child, Emma works to keep Belle safe from him. She attempts to retrieve the aging potion that Mr. Gold intends to use on Belle, but while searching for it in the pawnshop, her hand tremors act up. Emma also gets another glimpse of her vision, except this time, she sees the blade that kills her has a jewel on its handle. Later that night, Emma returns to the shop with Hook, and they find the sword from her vision. After Emma is able to injure the Queen with the sword, she decides this is her chance to get rid of the villain for good by killing her with the weapon. Henry fears she will die like in her vision, but Emma insists on doing it even if this fight is her last because she needs to be the Savior. The plan falls through when the Queen reveals she now possesses the genie lamp and uses it to grant Emma's wish of having never been the Savior. Emma disappears to an another realm, where she lives as a sheltered princess, with her parents already defeating the Evil Queen before she could cast the Dark Curse. Regina comes to this realm to push Emma into becoming the Savior again, and to do this, she disguises herself as the Evil Queen and kidnaps Emma's parents. Out of sheer frustration when Emma continues to be meek, Regina crushes her parents' hearts, but even this is not enough to jolt Emma back into reality. Only after Henry attempts to kill Regina as revenge for his grandparents' murders, Emma remembers her true self in time to freeze him with magic. }} Known Saviors *Rumplestiltskin (formerly) *Aladdin (formerly) *Emma Swan Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Mr. Hyde, "wherever there's a Savior, there's a villain who brings them down." **Rumplestiltskin from Wish Realm also says that "every Savior needs a villain.", pointing out the Evil Queen/Regina Mills for Emma's case. *Combined with the powers of Hrunting, a Savior's magic is able to open a portal, even for a banished Black Fairy from the Dark Realm. But it cannot do that on its own. Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Sauveurs Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Agrabah Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters